


【wheesa】描绘

by 战战兢兢的深柜化十 (kaka_huashi)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_huashi/pseuds/%E6%88%98%E6%88%98%E5%85%A2%E5%85%A2%E7%9A%84%E6%B7%B1%E6%9F%9C%E5%8C%96%E5%8D%81
Summary: 用你的手指描绘我。
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 6





	【wheesa】描绘

安惠真结束行程回到家的时候，已经是凌晨三点。玄关的灯开着，是专为了她留的，客厅里安静得只有古木的呼噜声。卧室昏黄的灯光透过紧闭的门缝泄出，洒在了地板上。

安惠真脱掉鞋，光着脚蹑手蹑脚在黑暗中朝着那光源慢慢前进。丁辉人向来眠浅，她不想吵醒她。缓缓拧开门把手，看到的画面却是自己未曾预见的。

丁辉人盘腿坐在床尾的地板上手里抱着画本，四周零零散散的除了画笔就是两三只啤酒罐，她拿着画笔哼着歌，眼睛亮亮的，这一瞬，组成了整个宇宙。

安惠真并没有立刻出声，愣了两秒她才关上门，走过去用一种别扭的姿势从侧边圈住了丁辉人。

“辉人呐。”

丁辉人并没有抬头，此刻她的全部心思都在那个自己笔下的小灰卷毛狗和落在它鼻尖的蝴蝶上。

“辉人呐”安惠真又喊了一声，手也抱得更紧，下巴垫在丁辉人的肩膀上，亲了一口她最爱的酒窝。她并不急着要辉人的回答，只是为了自己安心。仿佛这一天的所有疲惫，都随着这两声的呼吸中消散了，她慢慢调整了一个舒服的的位置，就这样抱着丁辉人看着她画画。

“怎么自己喝酒，都不等我。”

“我给你留了一罐儿，就知道你会说。”丁辉人随手拿起左手边已经打开的罐子，递给安惠真。还剩下大半罐的样子，也算是留给自己了。安惠真并没有那么喜欢喝酒，她更喜欢陪丁辉人一起喝。

她有一口没一口的喝着，眼睛还是盯着画板，今天辉人大概心情不错。

“好甜。”她开口。

“酒？”丁辉人顺口接道。

“你呀。”嘿嘿笑了一声，安惠真又一口亲在丁辉人脸颊上“我们辉人真的好甜哦。”

“... ...”丁辉人翻了个白眼一副懒得搭理她的样子，手上的蜡笔涂满了最后的空白。

“登登！好看吗？”两手举起画本，丁辉人笑着，两个酒窝也挂起来。

丁辉人画画好看，画彩色尤为好看，总是那么充满活力且存粹。安惠真喜欢丁辉人这样的画儿。她作势往后退了退，认真端详的样子，指了指画上的小狗，“这是你吗？”

“啊，什么啊！”丁辉人泄了劲似的，垂下手“哼”

安惠真爱看她这个样子，整个人都扑过去，高兴得不得了“好看呀，辉妮画什么都好看。”丁辉人始料未及，如果不是因为背后就是床她现在一定已经倒下了，“啊！”很不耐烦的吼了一声，两手却老实的抱住安惠真，甚至抚摸了两下。“去洗澡，睡觉！”

“陪我。”

“我洗过了”

“哼！那你亲我一下！”安惠真这个女人，要么不撒娇，一旦撒起娇来丁辉人是万万招架不住的。安惠真翻身跨坐在丁辉人身上，撅着嘴一脸期待的样子。

这么可爱的安惠真，只有自己能看到。丁辉人抚上她的颈侧，才想起来问“今天累吗？”

安惠真摇摇头“不累，明天开始就可以连休啦，我们去日本玩吧。”

“好。”丁辉人感受着她颈侧的温度，微微施力，安惠真低下头，迎住了一个吻。

呼吸渐渐变乱了，丁辉人感受到安惠真的脉搏也开始变快。这是一个悠长的吻，两个人分开时，眼中已经饱含了情欲。

“要不别要洗了？”

“不行。”安惠真低头又蹭了蹭丁辉人的唇，“真好看，你比画还好看。”

看着安惠真小跑着去浴室的背影，丁辉人将背抵在床尾，有些出神。翻开自己的画本，不知不觉她已经画了很多。心情好的时候会画一张，心情不好的时候也会画一张。现在想想似乎自己每次画画的时候，都是安惠真最喜欢撒娇的时候。那些或灰白的或彩色的画，忠实的记录着自己的情绪，这一切，也被她记在了心里吧？这两年来自己突然感性的时候很多，也不知道她会不会觉得辛苦。

就这样胡思乱想着，等到自己回过神来才发现自己不知不觉在纸上描出了安惠真的小像。“真是要疯了。”自己这么嘀嘀咕咕着，嘴角却不知不觉扬起来，露出两个可爱的酒窝。被她看见一定又会缠着自己......

安惠真已经出来吹头发了。

丁辉人将本子合上放在床头，起身去把画具收起来，顺便洗手。

“是画的我吗？”回来就看见安惠真指着小像，“说好要给我画裸画的。”果然一回来就开始嚷嚷了。

安惠真只裹着浴巾坐在床沿，头发没有完全吹干，黑色的中短发就这样贴在脖子上，确实是最适合作画的性感时刻。

丁辉人走过去，弯腰，手指覆上她微凉的肩头，吻过去。

温热的呼吸交换着彼此的温度，丁辉人将安惠真推倒，长发垂下一片阴影，居高临下地看着安惠真，嘴角高高扬起，带着调笑的意味“还要我画画吗？”

明明是最纯情不过可爱不过的脸，为何此刻自己只感到了情欲的诱惑。“嗯。”安惠真把脸窝在丁辉人耳边

“用你的手指描绘我。”

浴巾不知道什么时候开始已经散落在身下，丁辉人一把抽出来，安惠真也配合的抬身。

安惠真扬起头，一个吻，落在她的泪痣上，一个吻落在她左边的酒窝，一个吻落在她右边的酒窝。

“痒。”丁辉人将安惠真按回去，吻住她的唇，渐渐的变成了磨咬。一点点向下移，到锁骨，到茱萸，到小腹。耳边是安惠真渐渐急促的呼吸声。手先一步，覆住了那片温暖潮湿之地。中指缓缓地移动就引出一股水流。

“丁辉人。”安惠真沙哑着嗓音叫她的全名，此刻格外迷人。

手上持续着动作，丁辉人重新往上咬住她的耳垂。

“嗯......”安惠真将手抬起不知不觉中使劲圈住她，手指甲划过丁辉人的后背。

火辣辣的。

“丁辉人。”

“嗯。”丁辉人一手按住她的肩头，不让她使劲，另一手的中指就这样自然地试探着进去，开始浅浅的动作，手指动作溅出水花的动静，在这凌晨四点的安静空间里分外动听。趁着安惠真失神的工夫将食指也送进去。

她不是在这种时候会说很多话的类型，只是专注着感受着对方的需求，偶尔挑逗般暂停，但是安惠真只消轻哼一声挠一下自己，就会满足她。

“嗯......”快到的时候，安惠真扬起头，意识迷离这模模糊糊地去找丁辉人的唇，但是没有找到，丁辉人故意闪开了。

“啊......”忍不住出声，扬起的脖子也没有力气的重新仰回去，丁辉人的唇终于凑过来，手指也从那温湿所抽出，慢慢抚摸着安惠真颤抖着的身子，躺在她身边一下一下抚摸着，听她渐渐平稳了呼吸。

安惠真侧过身面对着丁辉人，手圈在她腰上，一天下来本就疲惫如今她更是累坏了。

丁辉人摸了摸她凑过来的脑袋，吻在她的眼皮“睡吧。”

“嗯。”

丁辉人手上抚摸的动作也慢慢变缓，最后渐渐停下来。

......

整个房间都安静下来，丁辉人睁开的眼睛仍旧亮亮的。端详着安惠真的睡颜，慢慢地她的困意也开始袭来。

她凑在睡着的安惠真耳边，小声道“我爱你。”

安惠真闭着眼睛安心睡着了。

“我也爱你”她在心里回答。


End file.
